


Bélier

by Axeliste



Series: L'Horoscope dans 100 thèmes [33]
Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 黄金魂 | Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold
Genre: Chevalier, Couple, Gold Saint - Freeform, Gold Saints - Freeform, M/M, Reconciliation, dispute, morceau de vie, or - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 13:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13765065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axeliste/pseuds/Axeliste
Summary: 100 Thèmes.Le Sanctuaire, une si belle contrée... Mais quand les chevaliers et l'horoscope s'en mêlent, ce n'est pas de tout repos!~~~Quand le Bélier se bouge ENFIN pour se réconcilier avec Dohko!





	Bélier

Horoscope du jour:

Bélier :  
Amour: Envie d'audace et d'imprévus: samedi vous organiserez des escapades en duo. Pour les célibataires, la conquête est toute proche.

 

Cela faisait maintenant six jours que lui et Dokho s’étaient disputés à cause de la masse de travail que devait effectuer le plus vieux des Béliers. Il n’était rentré que le lendemain de leur dispute pour dormir un peu chez la Balance, et il avait été surpris par l’absence du tatoué. Dokho était toujours au lit quand il rentrait normalement. Mais étant trop fatigué, il n’y avait pas plus pensé que ça, et s’était simplement écroulé sur leur lit pour dormir.  
Seulement voilà, cela faisait cinq jours depuis qu’il n’avait pas vu -pas même entraperçu ou croisé – le vieux sage.  
Et pourtant, il avait tenté différentes approches, mais rien, nada, niet, le brun lui répondait toujours qu’il avait autre chose à faire et l’ignorait, partant dans le sens opposé, à croire qu’il le faisait exprès.  
C’est ce matin-même qu’il avait eu la confirmation de cela à vrai dire. Le Pope avait croisé Dokho alors qu’il n’était pas réveillé. Bon, le brun ne l’avait tout simplement pas vu. Et Shion s’était approché pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes pour lui souhaiter un bon matin, seulement dès que le brun avait tilté – c’est-à-dire une fois qu’ils avaient échangé un simple baisé - , il l’avait méchamment repoussé, lui lançant un regard noir et était partit furieux de là où il venait. 

A partir de là, Shion en avait conclu cela : Dokho était toujours énervé vis-à-vis de leur dispute, et il ne lâcherait pas le morceau aussi facilement.  
Donc, le blond verdâtre -bref- avait longuement réfléchi – affalé sur son bureau de Pope- et avait conclu que la seule solution pour se faire pardonner -reviendrait de l’exploit, mais ils n’étaient plus à ça près avec leurs résurrections - s’était de faire une surprise – en amoureux- à la Balance.  
A partir de là, Shion avait fait mandé Saga pour qu’il s’occupe de la paperasse, et tout en le surveillant, il avait réfléchi à un plan d’attaque pour prévoir quelque chose de romantique. Mais bon, ce n’était pas ça, il avait réfléchi , retournant le problème dans tous les sens, afin de trouver quelque chose -n’importe quoi-, mais pas une idée.  
Et c’est alors que Saga avait commencé à grogner contre Rhadamanthe qui emmenait Kanon à Disneyland. Grâce à cela, il avait eu tout bonnement l’idée du siècle : un week-end en amoureux, rien que tous les deux, dans un endroit romantique digne de téléfilm américain gnangnan à souhait.  
Il choisit tout d’abord la destination, les îles Canaries étaient une bonne idée. Réservant l’avion, puis l’hôtel, il se leva et sortie de la maison Popesque, afin de dévaler les escaliers du Sanctuaire, pour se diriger vers l’endroit où il captait le cosmos de son amoureux depuis un siècle.  
Durant sa traversé des marches, il put avoir le loisir de s’imaginer comment se passerait le week-end, comment ils se réveilleraient dans la chambre d’hôtel après avoir réalisé de nouvelles prouesses au lit, comment le sourire de Dokho serait éblouissant, comment ce week-end pourrait être génial.  
Oui, à un moment donné, son futur week-end en amoureux se transforma en un remix de la Maison dans la prairie, mais passons.

Seulement voilà, tout était dans le pourrait.  
Car quand il trouva le brun, cela ne se passa pas exactement de la façon qu’il se l’imaginait : Dokho se trouvait sur la plage avec Shura et Milo, sirotant tranquillement un cocktail, à moitié nu dans un transat. Cela faisait presque une semaine qu’il n’avait pas eu l’occasion de voir SON Dokho, et le retrouver à moitié nu, lui fit perdre totalement ses moyens. Il bugua totalement, oubliant complètement son week-end de Bisounours pour ne se concentrer que sur le corps d’apollon de son aimé. Qui l’ignorait sciemment. Tout en continuant de discuter avec les deux autres chevaliers. C’est ce dernier point qui lui fit perdre les pédales. Shion s’approcha alors rapidement de son amant, la Balance n’eut le temps que de bouger, que Shion, sans pudeur aucune, se plaça à califourchon sur le tatoué, le protégeant du regard des autres, et lançant des éclairs aux deux compagnons de transat de Dokho.  
Au vue du manège du Bélier, et des feulements qui n’allaient pas tarder, les deux chevaliers, décampèrent, tandis que Dokho se trouvait toujours sous son amant, qui baissa enfin la tête sur lui, et commença à se frotter contre lui, le gardant jalousement proche de lui.  
La Balance hésita un instant, face à cette audace qui était rare chez lui. Mais remarquant que Shion ne le lâcherait pas avant un moment, préfèrera l’intimité, et poussa doucement son amant pour lui déclarer qu’il serait préférable de monter à leur appartement.  
Ce qu’ils firent expressément, pour finalement se réconcilier sur l’oreiller, oubliant totalement le week-end en amoureux pour l’un et le plan pour l’autre.


End file.
